Mobile device users are limited with respect to sending emails with attachments. In order to send an attachment with an email, the mobile device user can download an attachment locally or synchronize with a server that stores the attachment and then download the attachment prior to sending the email. This solution may bog down the limited storage on the user's mobile device. Also, if the user is in a limited bandwidth area or is unable to download large amounts of data, this solution would not work. Alternatively, the user can send a link to the attachment to a recipient so that the recipient can view the attachment. However, the email sent by the user would not contain the actual attachment and can only be accessed upon the recipient clicking on the link or accessing the link after logging in to a service providing the attachment. None of these options allow the mobile device user to efficiently attach remotely stored attachments in an email.